


Jump up and get down

by nosypert



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, Big Red, Colonels, Cornell University, Eastern Kentucky University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosypert/pseuds/nosypert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan goes to Cornell, New York to play in a basketball match with his university and gets side-tracked by Keith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Show me your baseball card collection

**Author's Note:**

> No idea about basketball. None.

"Get your shit together, golden boy, we're leaving in an hour, with or without you" Peterson yelled into the Dorm. Dan had already packed his stuff. He was talking to his parents on the phone "I'll be alright, mom. It's not NY City, it's Ithaca. There's no crime there...Yes, I packed the long underwear...I'll be fine...Love you, too." He sighed. He hadn't really lied but of course he'd try to make at least one trip to NY City. Ithaca sounded as sleepy as his home town. Eastern Kentucky University had arranged a friendly basketball match with Cornell University. They would play two games within four days but stay at Cornell for a full week. He knew he wasn't going to get any play time so he might as well do a little sightseeing.

After a Cornell-sponsored flight and bus ride, they arrived Tuesday at half past 8 pm. They got a short tour of the basketball facilities and a small dinner. All the official pomp would start the next morning. For now they were shown their temporary quarters and left to rest. Dan and three others went to check out the campus. Sadly Cornell wasn't as much of a party university as Dan would've liked. He hated Ivy League schools. Studying was meant to prepare you for life; instead they prepared you to become workaholics. In the end they went to a half-empty bar and drank some beer.

The bar had the radio on. At least the music was decent. It was a mix of rock and pop songs. After the next song it changed to sports news "This is WVBR with the latest sports news, I'm Keith Olbermann. Say hello to the basketball team of Eastern Kentucky University. Will the Big Red put the heat on them or will the Colonels produce secret weapons of mass destruction? Turn to WVBR on Thursday, 3 pm, we will bring you the game live." Dan smirked. The guy had an attitude. He liked that. They called it quits at midnight and returned to their rooms.

The next morning they donned their white basketball gear for the welcoming ceremony. It was dull. Nobody cared about those ceremonies. Boring people gave boring speeches with the same boring praise and old jokes. Once that was over they did some interviews and posed for photos. Dan recognized the voice of the WVBR interviewer. "Hey, I listened to your show yesterday." Keith looked nervous. "Do you do this every night?" Keith relaxed. "Yeah, we're just a small student radio station with only 3 sports guys." The interview morphed into a pleasant chitchat about baseball. Both were passionate about it and collected baseball cards. Keith's baseball cards were at his parents' but he promised to bring some to Thursday's game. Dan spent the rest of the day training. Thoroughly exhausted he fell into bed.

Dan was a team player, so he sat on the bench and supported the team as best as he could. Only two things made that difficult. The first was that they were losing. The first quarter had ended with Kentucky leading by 5 points but Cornell had equalled in the second quarter and now they were leading by 10. The second was Keith was doing his play by play not very far from him. He could hear some scraps of commentary and it was biting. He was growing annoyed. "There comes the Big Red again. Valejo to Chalmers to O'leary and he dunks. Another two points for Cornell. The colonels are melting under the heat. They need a miracle now...." The coach took a timeout and suddenly turned to Dan. "Hey, golden boy, you're in. Move your ass." He was surprised but it wasn't like he could make this game worse. He ran in, hearing Keith say "And here comes golden boy Dan Patrick. Those legs are made for walking but are his arms made for dunking?" He was pissed off. They managed to reduce Cornell's lead to 6 points but couldn't turn the game around.

He didn't go to the shower with the others, he went directly to Keith's desk. "What do you think you're doing?" Keith looked confused "I'm doing play by play." "Listen, punk, never call me golden boy again. I hate that name." "Ok, ok. I thought it's your nickname. Your coach called you that." "Yeah, but you're not my coach." "I'll note it down." Dan turned away but turned back again. "Oh, ehm, do you have the baseball cards with you?" "Sure. Wanna see them?" "Yeah, it would take my mind of this mess." Keith smiled and they sat down. All the stress and pain was forgotten. Keith embellished the facts about the players with stories of how he got them and why they meant so much to him. Stories of how he bravely dumpster-dived for some of the cards while tracking down rarer ones through the internet and card shops mixed with stories about near-perfect games and heart-breaking mistakes.

The janitors chased them out of the building but they still continued walking and talking. They ended up at Keith's dorm room and sat down on the bed. Dan enjoyed Keith's company. He was as passionate about baseball as himself. Dan wasn't listening to Keith anymore. He was thinking about his eyes, smiling and wide, his wildly gesticulating hands and his mouth. He kissed him. Keith looked shocked but not disgusted. When he found his voice again he asked "What was that for?" Dan smirked "Nothing. I just wanted to kiss you." Keith didn't say anything. "If you don't like it..." He was interrupted by Keith kissing him. He kissed back and carefully opened his mouth to let his tongue glide over Keith's lips. Keith imitated Dan's movements and they kissed more passionately. Dan pressed Keith down onto the bed.

They slowly made out. When they came up for air, Dan whispered in Keith's ear "I'd like to see the rest of your card collection" and pressed their groins together. When he wanted to kiss Keith again, he stopped him with a hand pressing against his shoulder. "Going too fast?" Dan relaxed his grip a bit. "No. I'm, eh....I've never done this before." His face went tomato red and he averted his gaze from Dan's eyes. "You're a virgin?" He nodded. Dan grinned "I was told all New Yorkers have sex before they're 18. My priest thinks this is the reason for the high crime rate." Keith smirked. "It might be true. I'm not 18 yet."

"Woah." Dan stopped dead. "How old are you exactly?" "16. I jumped two classes." "What's the age of consent here?" "Oh it's ok. I know you're 20. If you were 21, it would be illegal but not at 20." Dan tried to relax but he was still tense. "Um, we can just do a hand job, if you want." Keith smiled. "That...that would be nice." They made out again until Dan felt Keith had relaxed. Then he lowered his hands to Keith's jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them slowly, looking Keith in the eye. Keith was sliding his hands, up and down Dan's back. He gasped when Dan took out his penis. His hands were sweating. He did the same with Dan's dick. It felt strange to hold another man's penis in his hands. He masturbated, naturally, but this felt odd, similar but different.

He stroked Dan's dick. Dan threw his head back and thrusted into Keith's hand. Keith nipped at his neck. Dan reciprocated. He fondled Keith's balls and stroked his penis. Keith almost lost control. With a few more strokes they each came into the other’s hand. Dan leaned his forehead against Keith’s. As soon as their breaths had normalized Dan nudged Keith to go to the bathroom and clean up. He took Keith in his arms. They kissed. “See you tomorrow?” “Yeah. Bye.”


	2. It's up to you, New York

The coach had given them Friday off to get the defeat out of their minds. Dan hadn't joined the drinking parties last night because he wanted to see New York City. He got up at 3 am, showered, dressed comfortably and went to the bus stop. He only took a backpack filled with two one litre bottles of water, a packet of chips and a camera. The bus was supposed to start 4:15 am but bus drivers were unreliable. Some students were already waiting at the bus stop. One of them was Keith. Dan tried to think of something to say.

"We shouldn't meet like this, people will start talking." He grinned. Keith answered with a half-smile. His hair looked tousled and he yawned just then. "Am I the cause of your sleepless night? If so, I'm flattered." This time he got a full smile out of Keith. "Maybe. I did radio last night and haven't had much sleep." He yawned again. "You're going to New York City, too?" "Yeah, I have no classes today, so I'll go home over the weekend." "You live in New York City? That's awesome! You must've met a lot of athletes." Keith chuckled. "Yes and no. You can see a lot of them play but you rarely meet them." "But don't you meet them on the street all the time?" "Yeah, some of them. However, you can't just go up to them. They want to be left alone, too, you know."

The bus came around the corner. They quickly got into the back where they could lie down on the back seats and slept till they arrived in Big Apple. The traffic noises woke the two up. Dan was awestruck at the sight of skyscrapers. "Whoa. That looks more impressive up close than on TV."

Dan was oohing and awing at everything he recognised. When he turned around he saw Keith watching him. "What?" Keith smiled. "Nothing." The Bus stopped at the Port Authority Bus Terminal. They got out and Dan immediately started taking pictures. Keith grabbed his arm. "Don't waste your photos on this. Come with me." Ten minutes later they were at Times Square. Dan tried to soak it all in, shooting photos of everything, including ads and cabs. When he saw the McDonalds he felt his stomach growled. "Let's get something to eat. I want to say I ate at Times Square." Keith laughed. "It's a McDonalds. Their food tastes the same everywhere." "Don't be a spoilsport." He grabbed Keith's hand and dragged him into the shop. Half an hour later, they sat down on a bench outside on the square and enjoyed their meal, while watching the endless stream of cars and people. Dan looked at Keith. He had put on his Yankees cap and was eating fries. A drop of ketchup was running down from his mouth to his chin. Dan licked it up before it fell down. Keith stared at him open mouthed. Dan used the opportunity to kiss him. Keith kissed back. Suddenly seeing big town wasn't as important as doing it with Keith. Dan whispered in his ear "I kissed a guy and I liked it, the taste of his ketchupy chap stick". Keith blushed.

They decided to see the Statue of Liberty next. It was cold but they stood outside at the railing of the ferry. Dan snapped photos of Manhattan's skyline and Lady Liberty. Afterwards he cuddled up to Keith and took his hand in his. Keith patiently waited in the crown till Dan had photographed every part of the inside of the Statue and joined him. Dan stretched and kissed a bit of the statue. Then he put his arms around Keith and sang in a hushed voice "I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it." Keith nestled up against Dan. The moment was destroyed when they were called down to get back on the boat.

They went on to Madison Square Garden, Grand central Station and then Central Park. The two walked and talked about everything. Keith showed him Strawberry Fields and his favourite tree, Stan. "You named a tree?" "Yeah. I like him. He's a constant in this ever-changing city." "Ok. Nice to meet you, Stan." Keith giggled. "Let's go to my place. Mom's probably made lunch for ten."

Dan was a bit nervous meeting Keith's parents but they turned out to be very nice down-to-earth people. He liked this kind of people and he sure as hell liked their son. After a short tour of the house, they spent a lot of time in Keith's room. They looked at all of Keith's baseball cards and memorabilia until Keith's father reminded them it was time for Dan to leave to catch the 6:30 pm bus back to Ithaca.

Keith accompanied him back to the bus terminal. They sat and kissed on a bench until the bus arrived. "If we don't stop now, I'll not be able to leave." Keith reluctantly let go of him. "See you on Monday." "Yep. Bye."

Dan waved at Keith from his seat and he waved back. Dan used his trip back to catch some sleep. When he was woken up by the other students on the bus, he had a vague memory of dreaming something pleasant about Keith. He left the bus and crossed the campus with a slight spring in his step and a silly grin on his face. Since his roommates were out partying he used the phone to call his family and told them about his trip. He didn't mention kissing Keith.


	3. Tend the fire

He had overslept and ran to the team meeting. The coach had arranged a room to watch their game against Cornell. When he entered he got a lecture, "Golden boy here thinks he's something special. I've got some news for you, you're not special, none of you. In that last game I saw pampered, whiny little boys, crying for their mommy..." He tuned the rest out and tried to concentrate on the game. They got yelled at for their mistakes, they had made plenty of them, spotted Cornell's and planned new strategies to exploit them. They were divided into groups of 5. Dan wanted to shoot but was put into defense. They repeated the same shots and moves till he could've performed them in his sleep.

Some fans, mostly women, had come to watch, even shouted "golden boy" at him. When he finished some even told him about their banners for Monday. Dan would strangle Keith for that.

Cornell's hockey team played in the evening. Dan wasn't a big fan of college level hockey but it was sport and there was nothing much else for the players to do. They chatted pleasantly with the Cornellians around them. Some of the women not so secretly gave them their phone and even their room numbers. One of the girls invited them to their sorority party. He definitely needed some cheering up.

During the night Dan flirted and danced closely with three or four women and enjoyed the free flow of alcohol. One of the women got sick and he and one of her friends brought her to her room. But unlike some of his teammates, his night ended alone in his own bed.

Nevertheless, he too had a giant hangover the next day. He dragged himself to the cafeteria and managed to swallow some orange juice. He wouldn't be able to keep any real food inside. Before the training he ate some energy bars and an aspirin for his headache. He could leave training early because he wasn't in the main line-up. It gave him time to enjoy the company of his newfound friends, showing him around Ithaca in the afternoon.

When they returned, they ate in another cafeteria. WVBR was on and Dan was surprised to suddenly hear Keith's voice. It was just a commercial. "Is this live?" "Yeah." Keith hadn't told him that he would be back on Sunday. He had told him only about early courses on Monday.

He left his buddies and headed to the radio studio. Keith was in the general-purpose room, which functioned as the green, staff and sometimes party room, writing.

"Hey", Dan smiled. "Hey", Keith answered without looking up. Dan sat down on the couch next to him. He put one arm around Keith and kissed his temple, stroking his side. "How long do you have to work?" "A while." "Wanna go grab some dinner later? Or very thoroughly inspect your baseball collection?" He pressed another kiss to Keith's ear. Keith abruptly stood up. "Sorry, I have to work. Why don't you ask one of your girlfriends." "What?" Keith went into the studio, slamming the door. Dan stared after him. He asked one of the other students to tell Keith to meet him at the basketball court near his dorm when his shift ended and left to shoot some hoops.

An hour later Keith came over. Dan stopped and threw the ball to Keith. "I don't play", said Keith and threw it back. "You have two working hands and feet. All you have to do is get the ball into the basket." Dan pushed the ball into Keith's arms and took a defensive position.

Keith tried to run around him and shoot over him but he blocked him and every time he got the ball and scored. Keith's condition wasn't the best. Only 15 minutes later Dan showed mercy. "Ok. One last time, grandpa." Keith tried to bluff but Dan was faster and blocked him. He got the ball and Keith tried to block him but Dan shot and when Keith tried to get it away from the rim, he just put his arms around Keith's chest and pulled him away. He kissed Keith's neck.

"Let me go!" Keith tried to get away but Dan held him easily. "No. First tell me what the fuck was that about girlfriends." "The girl or girls you slept with last night." "What? I didn't sleep with anyone. I'm not even into girls." "One of the girls in the bus to Cornell had a phone conversation with her friend who said she slept with Dan Patrick. And when I arrived on campus everyone was talking about you going at it with all the girls last night." "Oh, so you believe rumours? We were just dancing. It was a party." "You went up to her room." "She was sick!" "I didn't sleep with you, so you found a girl who did." Dan had enough. He was pissed off. "Oh fuck you. Believe what you want." He took the ball and went into his room. He threw himself onto his bed and put on some music on his mp3 player.

At dinner his teammates congratulated him to scoring at the party. He corrected them but they thought it was false modesty on his part. He left halfway through his meal.

Back in his room he decided to go to bed early for the game Monday. There was a knock at the door. It was Keith. "Can I come in?" he asked, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. Dan hesitated at first but then let him in.

"I'm sorry", Keith started. "I know I shouldn't listen to rumours but it's hard. You're an athlete and as such you get much more attention and offers than others. Also you're very attractive..." "I am?" Dan sat on his bed, leaned back on his arms and stretched out his legs, looking at Keith the whole time. "Obviously. So it wasn't hard to believe in the first place. And then all these people saw you." "Keith, if you had asked me about it, I would've explained it to you." "I know. But I took an earlier bus to surprise you and spend more time with you and then I heard you were out in town with these women and..." Dan stood up and took Keith into his arms. "You came back earlier for me?" Keith only glanced at him quickly. "Yeah. We had a fun time in New York City...I missed you."

Dan tilted Keith's head and kissed him. The kiss deepened. He steered them slowly towards the bed. They made out first. Dan kissed along Keith's jaw and neck. They stopped to remove their shirts, then continued kissing. Keith ran his hands up and down Dan's back, his fingers tracing the muscles. Dan tweaked Keith's nipples and pressed their groins together. They stopped again to quickly remove their pants and socks. When he pressed Keith close, Dan felt him shiver. It turned him on even more. He continued kissing Keith. Keith took both their dicks into his hand, stroking them to attention. Dan stopped him before it ended too soon. He reached over Keith into his nightstand and fished out a tube and a condom. He lubed two fingers and looked at Keith. He nodded. He kissed him again, then began to stretch him. He stroked along Keith's prostate once or twice. After he felt Keith was ready he pushed Keith onto his back and his legs up. He entered slowly and stopped whenever Keith tensed up too much. The rhythm started slow, then got fast until there was no rhythm anymore, just need. Keith came first. He had helped along, stroking his dick. Dan didn't collapse; he just stopped afterwards to regain his breath, then pulled out and threw the condom in the bin. They lay side by side for a minute. "Your bed's too small for two, should I..." Dan moved them so Keith lay half on top of him. "That should do it." Keith chuckled. Dan pulled up the covers around them. "Do you let all your lovers stay the night?" "Only the long-term ones." Keith smiled at him. "When do you have to get up?" "Around seven." Dan changed the alarm clock. "You didn't need to do that. I don't care being late for once." He kissed Keith. "Good night." "'night."


	4. Sweet surrender

The alarm clock woke them the next morning. Keith hit the right button to switch it off on the second try. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Two strong arms wound around his chest and pulled him down again. Keith turned around. "Morning." Dan kissed him. "Morning." One hand stroked along Keith's thigh and ass. Keith again tried to get out of the bed but Dan held him back. "Dan, I have to get to my seminar." "Just a quickie" "No!" "I just need a little bit." Dan kissed and kneaded his butt. Keith let it go on for 5 minutes, then he stopped it and went into the shower. He kissed Dan goodbye and went to his course. Dan set a new alarm, put the pillow over his face and got back to sleep.

They had a team breakfast with the Cornell team at 9:30 am. The university presidents thought this was a good idea to strengthen fair play before the game. Nobody cared of course. Whoever thought to call such games "friendly" obviously had no clue about sports. Friendliness off the field didn't change their competitiveness on the field. They wanted to win, whether or not they liked the other players.

After a little warm up training and another strategy meeting they did some team bonding activity, meaning they played cards. When it was time they made their way to the basketball court. He got no chance to talk to Keith before the game but he gave him a thumbs up from his table.

The second game worked better than the first but they only managed to equalize with the Big Red in the first 20 minutes. Dan could hear Keith's comments in the breaks. "The Colonels are under heavy fire but have built a bunker around their basket. The Big Red haven't managed to break through the barrier and repeat their first victory. The Kentucky coach waves with his arms, undoubtedly encouraging his men to once more storm unto the breach. So far it looks like the best they can hope for is an armistice."

He got his chance in the second half, when a foul send one of the defenders out. He only got one shot but he made it and felt elated. They narrowly won by 1 point. But a win is a win. They celebrated in the nearest bar. The coach only intervened when one of the players started dancing on a table. Keith joined Dan later. They didn't touch but sat close together. "So, as the loser, what do you Ivy League people offer the winner?" Dan spoke barely loud enough that Keith could hear him over the party noise. "A trophy." "Just a trophy?" "And the honour to have beaten us." "A trophy and honour don't keep me warm at night." Dan's eyes wandered over Keith's body. Keith crossed his legs and turned half towards Dan. "We prefer the old fashioned ways here. I can only offer you my handshake and sincere congratulations, sir." Dan took his hand and dragged him outside. Then he turned and kissed the back of Keith's hand. The sun was setting. "Look. Isn't it beautiful?" Keith took his phone out and made a few pictures. Dan looked at the sunset then back at Keith. "Yeah." Arm in arm they strolled over the campus, watching the changing colour of the sky. Dan steered them towards his dorm.

Once inside his room he locked the door. He really didn't need any visitors tonight, especially not drunken athletes. Dan playfully let one hand glide along Keith's chest. "About those old fashioned ways", his hand stopped at Keith's belt, "I believe it’s tradition that the winner owns the loser's ass." He spun Keith around and pressed him to his chest. "I believe the traditional way is to bend you over the desk." He lightly bit on Keith's right earlobe. He slowly unbuttoned Keith's shirt. His hands pinched Keith's nipples before going lower. He pulled Keith's pants down to his knees, then ordered him to bend over the desk. Dan quickly undressed, retrieved the lubricant and put it on the desk. He ran his hands over Keith's torso, ass and penis. He enveloped Keith's body with his. One of his hands stroked Keith's dick, while the other fondled his balls. Keith moaned and pressed against Dan. He tried to rub against Dan's penis so that it was in between his buttocks. Dan stilled him, whispering in his ear "Your ass will be granted the honour of my dick, compensating your loss and rewarding my win." He lightly bit on Keith's shoulder, earning another moan. He grabbed the lube and put it on his fingers. Keith didn't need much stretching. Then Dan lubed up his dick and pushed inside Keith. "Dan?" "Hm?" Dan was fucking him in a slow rhythm. "Are you wearing a condom?" "No." "What?" Keith panicked a bit. Dan held him tight, kissing his neck and temples, slowing his rhythm. "Shhh, baby, don't worry. I got tested before the trip. We get regular checks and stuff as athletes. Do you want me to put one on?" Keith hesitated. "Not now but next time." Dan smiled. So Keith wanted to continue the relationship as much as he himself. Dan picked up the pace again. "Why didn't you put one on?" "I just...I wanted to feel you...And I wasn't sure if this may be the last time we'd be together." Dan held and turned Keith's head and kissed him. He grabbed Keith's dick and brought Keith to orgasm. Shortly thereafter he came as well. He sunk heavily onto Keith. They showered. Keith was especially thorough though soap wouldn't do the trick. Dan suggested Keith should get checked soon.

They cuddled up under the blanket. Keith traced the lines on Dan's face while Dan watched his expression change from wonder to happiness. Dan didn't want to think about the problems of long-distance relationships. He was happy now, that was all that mattered. They passionately kissed and went to sleep.

Dan didn't have much to pack and Keith helped him, since his lecture didn't start till after Dan had left. They exchanged numbers and addresses. Dan promised to call as soon as he was home. They held and kissed each other until the bus arrived. Dan got in and stared at Keith through the window. He still stared long after the bus had already left Ithaca.


End file.
